Machines of Love, and Arms
by s.a.a.n.t.i
Summary: Those present have high hopes and aspirations about their places in this Squadron as pilots...Those who were part of this training group, to graduation... One who had disappeared almost a decade ago, considered a failure then, returns and will surprise all who will fall under his command as their leader...All but his Wingman... Now to see how perceptions are blown out of the air,


**MMXIX **

I've decided to begin writing my first Hiccstrid story due to a sudden passion for romance type stories born out of cartoons. Please take into account that I own none of the Characters, and all ideas not birthed from my head are creations of other stories I've read through my life.

This main plot takes place in London, England on September 1st, 1936 (on the day the second world war began) and has scenes in other parts of war torn Europe… and even bits and pieces in europe before the second world war. It contains much of the characters present throughout the entirety of The How to Train your Dragon; series, and movies further details will come to makes sense in time as the story progresses, and any loose end will eventually come together.

I hope you all enjoy this story, and if it turns out otherwise - i would especially like those who didn't enjoy it to critique my story, and show me ways to improve, and/or change the different aspects of the stories they disliked.

_Thank you sincerely;_

_Santi :) _

**Astrid Pov: **

I always wanted to be a pilot - my father had been one in the great war - and ever since I had found a passion for the skies… and I had finally made it.

Flight school had begun last week in preparation for what seemed an inevitable war.. Once again with the Germans;

'_christ , they never do learn, do they?'_

**Narrator Pov:**

'_There were ten weeks of basic training before we specialized for those of us with a higher understanding of aircraft; which was only a handful of us, nine total;_

_There was: Astrid, An Ace Pilot which had always dreamt of becoming an ace dog fighting pilot and had solely dedicated herself to it, until Hiccup Haddock came along. Snotlout; which was the commercialized fighter pilot, and had an ego to go along with it. Eret; which was a less egotistical version of Snotlout. Fishlegs; which just happened to know everything about any plane, except flying it! There was the twins, possibly the greatest bombing duo to live, yet maybe not the best siblings, Heather, Astrids most trusted friend, growing up together dreaming of becoming the first females to become RAf pilots on the island, learning all the tricks they possibly could from their veteran parents._

_Dagur "Thor" Mannock; which had appeared alongside Hiccup when he returned, leaving no doubt he was his wingman... And lastly; Hiccup, the runt of the city, a boy that had been forgotten about, the moment he had disappeared. Ten years later, he had returned the best pilot (and by the words of the lasess - the best looking.) on the island: being trained under the wing of The legendary Gobber "Mick" Belch( a friend of hiccups father), no one managed to ever beat Hiccup - Unless Hiccup decided it to be that way._

**Astrid cont:**

"_Stormfly!"_

"Yes sir?"

"_Is the call-sign you are to use during your years of service?_

Yes sir!"

And so he went on; affirming if the pilots desired to keep the call-sign they had begun with, during their time of service.

' It was the last day, and therefore all the pilots were buzzing, waiting for the inevitable positioning, we had all bet that I would become Squadron Leader, and that Heather would be my second in command, and just thinking that my best friend and I would be the command section of the wing, was incredible'

**Hiccups pov:**

"_So how long has it been exactly?"_

Dagur , my best bud hadn't stopped asking me the question since we landed at London-Heathrow, and frankly it was getting annoying;

"Nine years" I said "Mate I've answered that same question fifteen-times already.. And no they don't like me, I was a failure in there eyes"

'_And yet you're still in love with Esther!"_

"Astrid… and also sHuT uP"

He laughed and walked onto the stage; The ceremony had already begun, certificates where only beginning to be handed out, I recognized most of the pilots, there was a boy and a girl that weren't quite familiar…

"_Pilots, Ladies, and gentlemen; It has been our honour to train some of the finest fighter pilots, Bombers, and arial strategists the isle of England has conceived. The pilots graduating will make Squadron one; the most elite Royal Air Force wing...ever! Consisting of a Light Bomber plane, experimental reconnaissance missions operatives, and seven air aces, Squadron Viking will be under the command of a pilot; that has more flight experience than any woman, or man present in this room, and that has been trained to fly more than fifty-five different mission strategies! We are proud to present Air Commodore, and Squadron Viking one leader Haddock."_

"I am truly scared for my life at the moment Dagur" I whispered.

The room fell silent around me as I stood up.


End file.
